Similarities
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Drabble. Ingus and Sylvan can't help but see how similar they are to one another.


**Author note: I don't own Yakitate! Japan or Final Fantasy III. Nor do I own Ingus or Meister (Sylvan) Kirisaki.**

**...How did I come up with this? Let me explain. I was playing Final Fantasy III, going against a certain avian lord whom I cannot remember his name, and I recently changed Ingus' job to a Dragoon. Unfortunately, my whole team got killed several times, so there's obviously something wrong. Either I need to train my team a lot more (which is difficult, considering there's only one place where the beasts exists in where I'm allowed to roam right now-the airship got destroyed) or I need to find better weapons...**

**Okay, I'm getting off topic. After getting sick of being beaten up too many times, out of boredom, I decided to compare Ingus to some of my other favourite characters from other manga, video games, etc. And that's when I compared Ingus to Meister Kirisaki. Lo and behold, this happened.**

**This is kind of a drabble comparing the two and an attempt to visualize how they met and how they would get along with each other, really. Sorry if I screw up the characterization or give any spoilers.**

**Warning: A few possible misconceptions, maybe a little OOC, possible spoilers, onesided Princess SaraxIngus and implied LunethxIngus and implied MeisterxKuroyanagi.**

**Reviews would be great, and I hope you read and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_Similarities_

* * *

Ingus felt _weird_ whenever he looked at Sylvan Kirisaki. Maybe it was because he felt like he was looking at another him. No, it wasn't in terms of appearance, although the both of them did have the same shade of pale blond hair and the elegance of their voices (with the exception of Sylvan's voice being slightly deeper, being much older than Ingus). Sylvan did look a bit more feminine than Ingus, anyway.

It was...behaviour, perhaps. Sylvan always had this elegant, charming behavious that just seemed so _natural _and all the like, and the ladies would giggle and seem to almost swoon as he passed by, maybe giving them a gentle wave of his hand as a greeting or a simple "Hello." The older man seemed to do every single motion so elegantly, from the way he walked to the flicker of the smile on his face.

At the same time, Sylvan was just as confused whenever he observed Ingus. It reminded him of his younger self; making a living for his own, without his parents, Ingus growing up in a kingdom he didn't really belong to.

Sylvan had seen the boy be so dedicated to protecting Princess Sara. The concern that Ingus showed was very genuine, very touching and so very elegant. But it wasn't just towards Princess Sara that Ingus showed concern. It was also towards his friends, Luneth, Refia, Arc...and so on.

* * *

When they both met, Sylvan was being attacked by several monsters, from Gold Bears to Goblins. After they had defeated the last monster, Ingus approached the older man quietly, extending a hand.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Ingus asked gently. "Do you have any injuries of any sort?"

When the older man turned to face Ingus, both had shocked and embarassed looks on their faces.

"Um...well..." Sylvan trailed off awkwardly, adjusting his titanium mask before composing himself. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm not a lady, nor am I injured."

"Burrrrrnnn!" Refia teased Ingus, who face-palmed himself.

"I...I apologize..." Ingus trailed off just as awkwardly. "I didn't realize-"

"No, no, it's alright. It's understandable that one may think I look somewhat female due to my appearance." Sylvan reassured him. "My name is Sylvan Kirisaki. I believe I may have...gotten lost."

"My name is Ingus, knight of Castle Sasume. These are my friends Luneth, Refia and Arc." Ingus replied. "We are traveling to dispel the darkness that has been cast upon the land, as we have been chosen as the Warriors of Light. Perhaps you can join us until you find your way back home."

"Yes...thank you."

* * *

Of course, they knew that Sylvan would have to find a way to fight, too. He couldn't just sit back and not help.

Before deciding to let Sylvan dabble in magic, they tried to make him use a sword or some other weapon.

Sylvan was decent at the sword and even better with knives, but then Arc had the suggestion of having him try to use a bow and arrow.

"Steady there!"

"Look out!"

"DUCK!"

"Aaaiiiieeeee!"

The arrow had somehow (surprisingly) bounced off the tree Sylvan had been aiming at, missed Refia and Luneth by a hair, forced Sylvan to tackle Ingus out of the way, and pinned Arc's hat against another tree.

The four Warriors swore never to let Sylvan use a bow and arrow again.

* * *

"I can notice it." Ingus turned to Sylvan, who spoke. "Your concern for Princess Sara. You really do care about her, don't you?"

Ingus hesitated before answering. "It is better for her to marry one of her status than a lowly knight like I. And I have someone else besides her in my mind..." The knight paused, temporarily glancing at Luneth before making eye contact with Sylvan. "What about you?"

"My mind is on a certain raven-haired man who has the most amusing reactions whenever he tries out all sorts of foods." Sylvan spoke, chuckling a little.

It took Ingus a moment before he understood. "Ryou Kuroyanagi?"

Sylvan nodded quietly, smiling a little. "Precisely. It may seem strange to some, but I don't care about that. And it's fine for you to take affection towards another, no matter what gender or race. Love is as limitless as space itself. Whatever form you choose, it won't surprise me."

* * *

"Does father hate me?"

The question came up when the two were about to fall asleep at the inn. They were talking about what they knew of their pasts, and about the major events in the past.

"Why do you say that?" Ingus asked.

"Father...must have hated me." Sylvan replied quietly, sighing a little. "Why else would he abandon my sister and I? And when he came back, he didn't come back for us. He came to taunt us. He ate loaves of bread in front of us while we were starving, and left."

Ingus shook his head. "I don't believe that he could have hated you. All those things he did...I'm sure he did not mean it. I hope he did not mean it."

Deep down inside, though, Ingus wasn't really sure.

* * *

Everyone noted how similar these two were, from behaviour to actions to their appearance.

Ingus and Sylvan both couldn't help but admit that they were similar to each other in many ways, far more than they could count.


End file.
